Charlie McKay
Charlie McKay was a contestant on Season 5 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 14th place. Personality Charlie was calm and quiet throughout his stay, and generally got along with everyone. However, his consistently poor performances in the kitchen with a lack of any real improvement lead to his elimination. Season 5 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Charlie was the eighth person to have his dish judged by Ramsay. What he made was not shown, but it was compared to a Ferris wheel, and called a joke by Ramsay. When the teams were lined up, the blue team revealed their new team name, the "Blues Brothers". Moments later, Charlie was asked by Ramsay to shave his beard as Ramsay did not want a complaint about a "12-inch-ginger-pubic-hair in someone's crème brulée". During dinner service, Charlie was on the garnish station with Wil. He went unnoticed for most of the service, but Robert had to come and help the two of them because Wil was performing poorly. His team lost the dinner service because of Giovanni's poor performance as a waiter. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Scallop Cleaning Challenge, Charlie only got two of his scallops approved. Despite his poor performance, the blue team won 36-35, and they were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Catalina Island with a submarine ride. During dinner service, Charlie was on the appetizer station with Seth. His first order of risotto was undercooked and missing both the mascarpone cheese and ham. When he stated that he never made a risotto before, Ramsay had Ben show him how to make one. He would later send up a lobster spaghetti that had no lobster in it, and Ramsay told him to wake up. His team won the dinner service. At elimination, Charlie gave an emotional standing ovation during Ji's exit with his team, along with holding the door for her so she could leave with her wheelchair, pushed by Andrea. Episode 3 The next day, after visiting a meat processing plant, Ramsay introduced the Meat & Cow Challenge to the contestants. During this challenge, Charlie was not seen doing anything, but the blue team won the challenge. They flew in a private jet to Sunstone Winery in Santa Ynez, California, where they had a wine tasting and a steak dinner with Ramsay. During the Steakhouse double service, Charlie was on the fish station for the first seating. At one point, he forgot to put on the shrimp for the Caeser salad ordered, and failed to notice that fire was set to his cloth, despite being two inches away from it. Sous Chef Scott had to take care of it himself, and despite him claiming to Scott that he was trying his best, the latter told him to rethink his best a little bit. After the first seating was over, Ramsay berated him for his poor performance on fish. During the second seating, where he was a waiter, he asked Ben if he could check to see if he remembered to take one of his tables' orders. He was later seen spilling bacon bits on one of his tables which caused Jean-Philippe to pull him aside and chew him out for his embarrassing performance. The blue team lost the dinner service, and he was deemed the worst waiter from his team by the customers. Charlie was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Seth being the first. He was eliminated for failing to improve in three services. Ramsay's comment: "Charlie is a prep chef, but I'm looking for a head chef. He seemed like a nice guy, but you know where nice guys finish." Nomination history Trivia *He is the only contestant to this date to have shaved himself because Ramsay asked him to. *After his appearance on the show, he returned to the kitchen. Quotes *(After elimination) "This is the first job I've ever been fired from. Chef Ramsay made the wrong decision. I did what I could and I worked my ass off for the guy. I'm confident in my ability, and if he didn't see it that's his own bad." Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:Nevadans Category:14th Place